The present invention relates to a watch having an hour wheel which can be driven in rotation around an axis of rotation by a drive, and a rotatable universal-time hour wheel arranged coaxially thereto. The hour wheels are connected by a spring-loaded detent connection, having a setting element by which the universal-time hour wheel can be rotatably reset, stepwise relative to the hour wheel and overcoming the spring force of the detent connection. The setting element is adapted to be coupled to the universal-time hour wheel in order to reset the latter and to be decoupled from it after the setting. The watch has an hour hand connected to the hour wheel as well as a universal-time hour hand connected to the universal-time hour wheel, by which hands the times of two different time zones can be indicated on a fixed dial face.
In such so-called universal-time watches the hour hand indicates the time within the time zone in which the wearer of the watch usually lives. The universal-time hour hand, however, indicates the time in another of the total of 24 time zones of the world.
In order to be able to set the universal-time hour hand to a desired zone out of said 24 time zones relative to the hour hand, and to make it possible to drive the hour hand and the universal-time hour hand by a common drive, the two hands are connected to each other by a spring-loaded detent connection. By means of a setting element, a stepwise relative resetting of the two hands in hourly steps is possible by overcoming the spring force of the detent connection.